


Stubborn Ryokuryuu

by RollZero



Series: JaeYona Mature Prompts [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castle AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Royalty, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Prompt, queen yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Tumblr Prompt adult themed from Castle AU where Yona has become Queen of Kouka with her Ryokuryuu husband who's health is falling rapidly as their daughter turns 16 and is expecting her own child, fluff JaeYona
Relationships: Jae-Ha & Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: JaeYona Mature Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452697
Kudos: 7





	Stubborn Ryokuryuu

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from the Castle AU where Lina told her parents she was pregnant that ZenoObessed and I wrote
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> 76\. “Please put your penis away.”
> 
> This sat half finished on my computer for 6 months I'm so sorry anon, I've just been really busy and the holidays got in the way plus I had the flu over winter and a cold, not to mention current events but I finally finished it! Hope you enjoy this takes place during Castle AU Lina is 16 right now and about to have her baby girl in a month

Jae-ha chuckled as he strolled into the queen’s study as Yona was sending off a few replies to letters that came in, she was handing off the scrolls to her advisor Yoon when he looked up and scowled at the former Green Dragon. “Just what do you think you’re doing here, _your highness?”_ there was a hint of sarcasm on the end as Yoon rarely ever used Jae-ha’s official title, their advisor always referred to the King and Queen of Kouka by name at their request. “You’re supposed to be on bed rest for the rest of the week.”  
  
“Oh come now Yoon, I’m not doing anything strenuous and Lina dear was bored too since you and Val put her on bed rest as well, it’s not nice to ground both Green Dragons you know. I just went to give her a little company while Ura is off training with Hak and the troops.” Jae-ha shrugged his shoulders, holding up his cane. “ _See?_ I’m behaving. We just took a stroll around the castle, some exercise will do her good before her little one is born.”  
  
“I swear you two are worse than Zeno when he sneaks into the kitchen at midnight for snacks.” Yoon grumbled and rolled his eyes. “Ryokuryuus just can’t sit still even when they’re half dead or pregnant.”  
  
Yona giggled a bit at their exchange. “It’s fine Yoon, I’ll make sure he gets back to bed. You go on ahead and send those out please.” She then turned to her husband as the boy genius headed out, grumbling how Lina better not be still up and about and he’d check on her. “How is Lina?” Yona asked.  
  
“Doing well, complaining she can’t jump very high as it would stress her back too much.” Jae-ha laughed. “She keeps complaining when is the baby going to come so she can jump around the castle again, though she told me she was picking out names with Ura the other day and I just love the one she came up with if it’s a girl.”  
  
“Krystal, she told me.” Yona smiled. “I think it’s cute. She is due in about a month after all, she needs to take it easy.”  
  
“Did you ever take it easy with any of our little treasures?” Jae-ha countered, walking up to her desk and leaning against it for support. “I swear she takes after you, dearest. She has that same stubborn look about her when everyone tells her to slow down for the little one. At least she’s not throwing herself in front of arrows, though.”  
  
Yona grumbled, she pouted that he brought that up. “That wasn’t my fault and you know it.”  
  
“True, but she has your knack for getting into trouble.” Jae-ha chuckled, reaching out a hand to drum his fingers over her chin. “Our little princess refuses to just sit and look pretty, she wants to be a badass queen just like her mommy one day.”  
  
Yona blushed at that. “I didn’t really have much of a choice back then, I was just trying to survive. I wanted a better, safe life for Lina. Just the first several years of her life we were on the road, so she didn’t have it exactly easy.” She sighed. “Then the whole thing with Soo-won and…” she fell silent, looking to the side. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m really the queen this country needs, even though I fought hard for this and we had so much to overcome. Even though you surprised everyone with taking a more active role than they thought.” She smiled at her husband.  
  
“True, Hak thought I’d be arranging drunken parties or such as king.” Jae-ha snickered, brushing his fingers up to her cheek where he stroked gently. “They never really expected me to be such a diplomat, just I have a way with people when your charm can’t get through.” He winked. “We make a powerful combination my love.”  
  
Yona smiled, placing her hand over his on her cheek. “Thank you, husband… For standing by my side all this time.” Her eyes shining with love. “I know it’s been hard, and you’ve already kept your promise and outlived your…”  
  
Jae-ha placed his free hand’s finger over her lips. “I may be getting weaker but I’m not leaving you yet, Yona darling. I have to see Lina dear’s child right? The poor dear practically begged me to live to see my grandchild, how can I ignore such a heart filled request?”  
  
The redhead’s cheeks burned as she kissed his finger. “True, maybe I should have gotten pregnant more often to give you more reasons to stick around.” She joked, gnawing on her lip like there was more she wanted to say.  
  
Jae-ha laughed at that, leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly. “I swear you and Lina are trying to give me every reason to stretch this life of mine as far as it can possibly go. Zeno keeps joking at this rate I might end up being the oldest dragon apart from him since already I’ve lived longer than any other dragon after their successor was born.”  
  
“Well we all agree you’re stubborn, husband.” Yona fluttered her eyes, giggling as she reached up to stroke his cheek in return. “Thank you Jae-ha, for everything really. You’ve given me so much in my life, and now our daughter is about to have a family of her own. It’s just so hard to believe.” She shook her head.  
  
Jae-ha chuckled, moving a bit closer as he lifted Yona out of her seat to sit down himself, pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her neck. “I should be the one thanking you dearest, for giving me a home and a beautiful family.” He intertwined their hands together. “Even though you’re a queen now, you’ll forever be the princess of my heart, the queen of my love.” He hummed.  
  
“And you’re the half that makes me whole.” Yona replied with a blush, pressing her forehead against his. “The one that holds my heart dear and protects it.”  
  
Jae-ha smiled warmly as he caught her lips into a kiss, squeezing their hands together as his wife eagerly explored his mouth, wiggling a bit in his lap as she felt something poking at her thigh. While the former Ryokuryuu was growing weaker one part of his body still reacted when close to his beautiful wife, though he couldn’t last as long as he used to and he often grumbled about it. Not that they could go at it until sunrise anymore with his state of health, but he always was up for trying. Sensing the mood, he unwound one of his hands from hers and let it trace her sides delicately, descending down her thigh and adjusting her a bit in his lap to let his arousal press against her more directly, letting her know how much he desired her touch right now.  
  
Yona giggled a bit, a hint of redness on the cheeks as she reached a hand to stroke his cheek as their lips parted. “Is your tail is trying to tell me something, husband?” She teased, kissing his nose playfully.  
  
“Well we haven’t exactly been alone since Yoon insisted on placing Lina and I in the same room to keep us from wandering too much.” Jae-ha chuckled, kissing her cheek in response. “It’s a crime to keep Ryokuryuus on the ground you know, we rebel and break free.”  
  
“ _Just a quick one._ ” Yona whispered against his lips, reaching her hand down to adjust her dress and remove her undergarment. “I have work to do you know.”  
  
“Awww can’t grant a dying man a good meal or two to enjoy?” Jae-ha joked, eagerly undoing his sash to access his pants to pull them down a bit and expose his member that was hard and oozing precum from how aroused he was being so close to his beloved. “After all I feel like savoring my darling wife and giving her another happy memory to look back on as I fill her up with love.” He purred against her lips and then laughed as she smacked his shoulder.  
  
“Stop playing the dying card it’s gotten old over the last few years.” Yona glared at him slightly, though a bit of guilt in her eyes as she knew it could be anywhere from a few months to a few years she had left with her husband so everyday was a gift to have him longer.  
  
Jae-ha snorted as he firmly grasped her hips, lining up against her entrance. “Oh come now darling, after all I honestly thought I would have left you by now so each year that goes by I treat like it’s the last. But I did promise to stay here as long as possible my love.” He purred, catching her lips in a deep kiss before pressing inside, causing a sigh of content from his wife.  
  
_“Jae-ha…”_ Yona moaned against his lips as they parted, catching a breath before mashing her lips hungrily against his while rolling her hips to move his member inside her, beating against her walls like a drum. She felt him twitch happily inside her, her muscles had ached for him for a while and missed the feeling. She hummed in pleasure while bouncing in his lap, her mouth wandering to his neck to find his favorite spots to suck on and leave her mark, something that always turned the pervert on.  
  
“Ooohhh that’s my naughty wife…” Jae-ha whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to shudder as her ears were always so sensitive, he took one lobe between his teeth and nibbled on it causing another gasp and her walls to clamp onto his manhood deep inside her. “Come on baby, give me a nice big orgasm.”  
  
Yona came almost on command, burying her head into his shoulder to hide the sounds of her ecstasy. She clutched her arms around his back as she felt him fill her up with his seed, and they stayed there for a few moments while she bathed in euphoria from her orgasm. She only noticed he had moved her after she opened her eyes to find she was bent over her desk, blushing bright as she faced the door. “J-Jae-ha!”  
  
“Come on darling, you know one round never satisfies your hunger for me.” Jae-ha whispered, leaning over her back as he had gotten up and purring into her ear as he did so. Sadly he had gone soft from his orgasm so he was trying to get his stubborn tail hard again which he often blamed on old age as in his prime he could go rounds and rounds before ever going soft. So instead he chose to keep her going by fingering her clit, pinching and rubbing at the numb that twitched. He brushed his fingers over her pussy lips, gathering the fluids that dripped out and brought them to his lips where he licked them and hummed over the taste.  
  
“I-I told you I have work to do.” Yona whined, but wasn’t fighting him as she wanted this as badly as he did, pressing her butt back against him and leaning into his rubbing. Her legs twitched and she was instantly craving his cock once more and sighed when she felt him harden against her once again.  
  
“Do you want me to stop then?” Jae-ha teased, his member having slipped out when he got soft so now that he was hard again he pressed the tip against her clit just to drive her hormones crazy.  
  
“ **NO!** ” Yona shouted, shutting her eyes and whining. “J-just do it already before I throw you back onto that chair myself!”  
  
“ _Oooohhh_ tempting. Will you tie me up too and have your way with me?” Jae-ha teased, humming into her ear while blowing a puff of air there, as that always drove her crazy.  
  
“No only because you said weird things last time.” Yona countered, blushing bright just remembering it. “… But I might tie you down and tickle your leg until you scream.”  
  
“ _Tempting_.” Jae-ha licked his lips. Over the years Yona had done so many things to his leg he just about go over his shame of it, in fact he loved it when Yona poured all her love into that part of him. Oh the clever things she came up with and how sexy she’d be preforming them. He got harder just thinking about it, teasing her entrance again.  
  
_“Jae-ha….”_ Yona whined once more, craving him again as she looked at him with pitiful eyes.  
  
“Oh how can I resist that cute face?” Jae-ha hummed, pressing into her once more and settling with a slow, steady rhythm. “You always feel so good my lovely wife. Being apart from you is simply torture.”  
  
Yona made several noises and could barely make out words as he rammed into her from behind, hitting all her favorite spots and the ones that made her toes curl. She loved it when he did her from behind because then he’d whisper words of love into her ear that just sent her hear soaring as he toyed with her breasts from behind, even with her dress and their layers of clothes in the way. If he kept this up she’d forget all about her work and gladly suggest to move to their bedroom so they could shed their clothes and just make sweet love for hours and hours…  
  
But their time was cut short as the door opened, Hak’s voice could be heard as he was stepping in. “Your highness the troops are- **_OH SHIT!_** ” he cried, having caught sight of Yona screaming her climax once Jae-ha emptied his second load inside her. The general of the Sky Tribe quickly shut the door behind him so that the royal couple wouldn’t be heard throughout the halls…. _Again_. The king and queen were known to be constantly found making love in unusual areas around the palace, many of which the former bodyguard had the unfortunate luck of discovering them in the middle of it. Hak swore Jae-ha made it his personal mission to have sex with his queen in every known room in the palace…. Not that Hak’s wife was much better, she talked him into quite a few strange places to make love.  
  
Yona’s eyes widened once she calmed down from her climax, realizing they weren’t alone. “ ** _ACK! H-hak?!_** Jae-ha the door you didn’t lock it!” she scolded her husband.  
  
“My bad, seems this old man’s memory is slipping.” Jae-ha snickered, though not moving from being still lodged into his wife. “Whatever brings you here brother dear?” he hummed, acting as if this were perfectly normal.  
  
“Please put your penis away.” Hak growled, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. “I’ve got business with our queen.”  
  
Jae-ha snickered, pulling back and fixing his clothes as Yona quickly adjusted her dress, sitting in her chair as her face was as red as her hair. “I-I’m sorry Hak I…”  
  
“I’ve caught you two in worse situations.” Hak groaned, waving it off. “Now get back to resting your Royal Droopiness, Yoon’s orders.”  
  
Jae-ha rubbed his chin. “Oh yes that was funny that time you caught us on the throne with-“  
  
“ ** _DON’T REMIND ME!_** ” Hak shouted, turning red himself.  
  
“Oh alright, I see I’m being told to get lost so I’ll go see how Lina dear is doing.” Jae-ha chuckled, getting his cane and turning to leave when Yona grabbed his hand.  
  
“…. T-there was one more thing I wanted to tell you, husband.” Yona said, pulling him down to kiss him on the lips again. “… Yoon thinks I’m pregnant again. I honestly think it’s just a stomach bug but…”  
  
Jae-ha smiled wide and kissed her back with a renewed passion, brushing his hand over her stomach. “… As I said, you keep giving me reasons to stick around my love. I hope it’s so that we have another treasure to look forward to.”  
  
Hak stepped over and placed his glaive down on the desk. “You’re not allowed to die yet Droopy Eyes, because it’s a royal crime to make our princess cry and you’ll do that if you drop dead before Lina has her child.” He smirked at the end as it was obviously a joke. “Though seriously it’s a wonder it took this long for you to knock up the queen again with the way you two go at it.”  
  
“ **HAK!** ” Yona snapped, blushing bright red.  
  
Jae-ha snorted a laugh. “You are right, it would be a crime to make my precious treasure cry. Plus I gotta see what kind of cute babies Gigan and Shiro make together. That is once they stop denying they like each other.” He chuckled. “I think I’m going to go check on them now, take care my lovely.” He hummed while heading out, bursting with joy over the thought of another child with Yona. While it saddened him that he might not see said child grow, it made him happy that he might leave yet another precious memory and reminder of love behind…

**Author's Note:**

> I need to compile all the Castle AU stuff and put it together into it's own listing as well as give Road AU it's list. Please note I created the Castle AU before knowing about current chapters that's why I left it vague what happened to Soo-won
> 
> I am always willing to listen to JaeYona prompts just can't always promise when I'll get them done between inspiration and free time, but know that I will usually do most prompts with these two feel free to send me one via my tumblr account ask!
> 
> https://rollzerox.tumblr.com/


End file.
